Biotic Games
The Biotic Games is a major intersteller event featuring competitions in a number of sports and disciplines that involve Biotics. Originating on Thessia, the Games now welcome biotic entrants from all Citadel-aligned species, although as they are held only once every Thessian century, athletes from shorter-lived species rarely get the chance to compete more than once. History The Biotic Games were first held on Thessia prior to the development of spaceflight, when they were contested between asari city-states. The Games are opened by a special unity ceremony, after which competitions in both individual and team sports commence. Athletes must progress through a number of rounds to reach the final round, the victor of which is awarded the title of "Shi'Tala", translating roughly to "master among victors". Following the discovery of spaceflight and contact with other species, the Games were opened to non-asari athletes, in delegations representing their own species. The round structure was adjusted to have athletes from each delegation competing against their fellows, with the victors then facing winners from other delegations in later rounds. In team sports, initial contests are between teams from each delegation, but rather than progressing as teams, individual athletes are selected based on their performances to be formed into multi-delegation "unity teams" for competition in later rounds. Due to the asari-originated timeframe of the Biotic Games, few non-asari or krogan competitors have the opportunity to compete at their peak in more than one Games; the rarity of krogan competitors in turn has historically led to asari dominating the Games by virtue of greater experience. The Games of the 13th Century (Terran calendar) were the most recent in which the Asari Republics delegation did not win the majority of Shi'Tala titles. 2186 Games The most recent Biotic Games were held on the asari world Tiala, and featured the first delegation from the Systems Alliance. Matriarch T'Darra - a five-time Shi'Tala in three separate martial arts - journeyed from Thessia to speak at the unity ceremony, which featured special celebrations welcoming humanity to the Games. The opening was marred only by the decision of the Batarian Hegemony to boycott the Games, in protest over recent political decisions regarding turian fleet construction rates. Initial rounds saw promising performances from the Systems Alliance in biotic diving, with Zhao Chi (Earth), Agneta Marszal (Earth), Sara Storm (Demeter) and Enrique Gutierrez (Terra Nova) progressing to the intermediary competitions, although their favoured contender in the thelac martial arts style was eventually defeated. Partus Partel's victory in thelac was a relief to turian sports fans, who had been devastated when their highly-favoured skyball team lost to the salarians, regarded as relative amateurs prior to the contest. Sansea Nyss (Serifia), competing in the asari delegation, gained notice in the songblade contest, progressing to the next round with a near-flawless performance that scored only 0.3 below the Games record in the event. Mid-way through the Games the Alliance's debut was mired in controversy when Viktor Kohl, who had won the Shi'Tala title in the tela'nal martial arts style, was stripped of his title after collapsing during the narala competition, with medical examination identifying an overdose of the banned biotic-enhancing drug Minagen X3. Nonetheless, Alliance pride was upheld by Zhao Chi (Earth), awarded Shi'Tala in the biotic diving contest, and Jennifer Parks (Mindoir), Edha Mehra (Earth) and Allison Spector (Luna) being part of the victorious team in the skyball contest. Shi'Tala *Jorgal Kalt of the krogan delegation narrowly defeated the Systems Alliance's Alexa Glassley in the final round of the biotic weightlifting competition. *Neleena T'Mesai of the Asari Republics delegation won the multi-terrain endurance competition, her third Shi'Tala title at three separate Games. *Leala Theyneya of the Asari Republics delegation won the tal'nara competition, her first Shi'Tala from four Games. Her greatest challenge in the biotic martial art proved to be Petalaz of the elcor division, the match lasting twenty-two rounds. *Partus Partel of the Turian Hierarchy delegation won the thelac competition, a surprise upset over the Republics delegation's dominance of the biotic martial arts styles. *Renaya T'Malar of the Asari Republics was awarded the Shi'Tala title in the tela'nal martial arts style, after the initial winner, Viktor Kohl of the Systems Alliance, was found to have used the banned substance Minagen X3. *Zhao Chi of the Systems Alliance won the biotic diving competition. Category:Media & Entertainment Category:Sports